vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marge Simpson
Summary Marge Simpson is one of the main protagonists of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons. She is a loving mother to her son Bart, and her daughters Lisa and Maggie. As well, married to her husband Homer Simpson. She is a stay at home mom often acts as the voice of reason and logic when her husband or the town, in general, is getting into strange or stupid situations. She is generally very loving towards her kids and husband and is willing to almost anything to protect and help them. She is an extremely dedicated and hard worker. Whether she is working at home, taking a job as a police officer, or helping her children. She always puts her best effort into anything she does. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Marge Simpson Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Female Age: 36 Classification: Human, Mother, Wife Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Trained in many forms of combat, Easily beat a professional Boxer/Wrestler), Pressure Points, Teleportation (shown here), Acrobatics, Photographic Memory, Weapon Mastery (is a proficient when using firearms), Vehicular Mastery (Is an extremely skilled driver), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Took electric shocks strong enough to cause the power across buildings to flicker) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Much stronger than Bart and Homer, knocked out Snake who is stronger than Homer. Overpowered a hurricane that was strong enough to lift up a bowling alley) | At least Building level+ (Easily dominated a bar full of people who are comparable to Homer, including a group of soldiers) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Faster than Homer, Comparable to Tony and his goons who blocked and dodged Shurikens, Moved a bit to avoid a bullet), likely Supersonic (Blitzed a Professional Boxer) | At least Supersonic (Fought an entire bar filled with several people at once, Superior to Homer), Likely higher (Faster than Before) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Casually lifted and threw a motorcycle, pulled her entire family from a tornado, comparable to Homer) | Class 5 (Much stronger than she was before, casually lifted a large jukebox, casually overpowered several people comparable to Homer) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Can take hits from Homer and is comparable to him, her hair can completely deflect sniper fire unscathed) | At least Building level+ (Had several people comparable to Homer tackle her and was completely unharmed) Stamina: High (Has been able to stay up for days working without any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard meter range, several meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: A Pistol Intelligence: Above Average (Marge is trained in several forms of fighting including boxing and martial arts, as well was shown to be rather smart when going to school, and having an extremely accurate memory) Weaknesses: Prefers to be nonviolent Key: In her base | After working out Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:The Simpsons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Parents Category:Comedy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Police Officers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Married Characters Category:20th Century Fox Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Photographic Memory